Benson's April Fool Pranks
by Benson007
Summary: Oneshot. Olivia Benson decided to have a little fun with Alex Cabot on April Fools Day… and that is by joking her around with pranks. Alex never knew that Olivia would do something like this. Would she get mad? Would she prank Olivia back? Read & find out


**Even though April Fools Day already passed by, I thought I would post up a different A/O story that involves with humor and of course, romance. My first two stories may not be as appealing, but I do hope you will enjoy reading this humorous story. Please review if you want. Thank you and enjoy.**

Alexandra Cabot is having one of her most wonderful sleep… in the comfort of Olivia Benson's bed. The blonde was quite exhausted after spending a long romantic night with her mistress. She couldn't be anymore happier than being in a lesbian relationship with the butch detective. Trying to find more comfort, she adjusted her body position until she suddenly hears quiet noises. It sounded more like somebody is whispering to her.

"_Alex… oh Alex…"_

Alex thought that she's still in her dreamland. She tossed and turned a few more times to concentrate on her sleep but the same quiet whisper got louder and louder.

"…_rise and shine, sleepyhead." _

Getting very irritated by this, she decided to get up to see what's going on. She realized that this is no dream. She lied on her back and gave her tired muscles a good, long stretch. She made a silent yawn before opening her sleepy blue eyes. As she turned on the lamp, she saw something that startled her.

"April Fools!" Standing right across from the bed is her lover. She took off her Darth Vader mask and burst into laughter.

"That is not the way to start off morning, Olivia!" Alex complained.

"Relax, baby, it's April Fools Day. I just want to have some fun."

"Olivia, I know. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting up. I don't want to show up late for court."

"All right, Miss Cabot, take a chill pill." As the brunette turned around to exit her room, Alex threw one of the pillows at her. Olivia burst into second round of laughter after she left her lover alone in the dark.

'_Take a chill pill? What the fuck?' _Alex thought, believing that somehow her girlfriend is nuts.

All dressed up and ready to go, the blonde ADA entered the kitchen. Seeing Olivia eating a mouthful of cereal makes Alex eager to have some breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine! Here's a bowl of cereal for you." Olivia pointed to the white china bowl sitting across on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for the tainted cereal," Alex said. She took a seat and sat next to her girlfriend.

"It's not tainted. I didn't put any special ingredients in there except for Rice Krispies."

Alex looked suspiciously at Olivia for a few seconds before taking a bite out of her morning meal. After tasting her cereal, she realized that Olivia was right after all.

"Want some coffee with that?" Olivia asked. She walked over to the counter for a refill.

"Please and thank you," Alex answered back through a mouthful of cereal.

By the time Alex finished her meal, Olivia brought over two fresh cups of hot steaming coffee. Alex thanked her again while adding tons of sugar and cream in her drink. She turned her head around to face Olivia. She noticed that the butch detective has a funny look on her face.

"What?" she interrupted. She paused from what she was doing for a moment, showing off her same suspicious look at Olivia.

"What, nothing… just nothing." Olivia looked away from Alex. She glanced at the blank wall without saying one word.

The suspicious ADA gave her drink a long stir. When she picked up her mug, Olivia covered her mouth with her right hand from exposing her laughter. Disgusted by the taste, Alex spitted out her coffee in an unlikely manner. She ran to the kitchen sink to rinse her mouth.

"April Fools!"

Alex faced Olivia again and flashed her evil blue eyes at her. She finally knew what was in her drink. "Did you switch sugar with salt?"

"Maybe… maybe not." More laughter came out of Olivia's mouth. She couldn't think of any more words to say to her.

"Oh my God, you are so bad! Since you don't know how to make coffee like a good girl, I'll get un-salted coffee from Starbucks." Alex stormed off to the bathroom, leaving Olivia laughing alone in the kitchen. Olivia finally calmed herself down and continued finishing up her meal and drink. When she cleared the kitchen table, she heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom.

"Olivia!"

The mischievous detective walked down to the bathroom and stopped at the doorway. The two ladies looked down and saw a black and white striped snake slithering across the bathroom floor. The scared ADA quickly approached to her girlfriend and positioned herself behind her.

"Since when you have snakes in your apartment?" she squeaked.

Olivia walked over where the snake is located and managed to pick it up. Somehow, the snake's body stopped moving altogether.

"Was that… was that a set-up?" Alex asked, voice trembling.

"April Fools!" Olivia giggled. Her tears came out of her beautiful, dark brown eyes due to hard laughter.

"Damnit, Olivia that was not funny! You know how much I hate snakes!"

Olivia laid her right hand on Alex's shoulder and smiled. "It's just a little joke. You know that snake wasn't real, Indiana Cabot." She held the spook toy closer to Alex.

"Ew, Olivia, get that away from me." She gave Olivia a little punch on her shoulder. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Uh… it's because it's April Fools Day."

"Or…" Alex said, knowing what was going through Olivia's mind, "…unless you're trying to get yourself punished?" Alex took a peak at her wrist watch. "Oh shit, I better head off to court. Now, if you pulled off another terrible prank one more time, you will get a big, fat punishment! You hear me?"

Olivia's sex sparked in response. Whenever she's in deep shit, Alex always gives her the best punishments, and that is by having rough sex with her. First of all, she would strip off all of Olivia's clothes. Then she would pin Olivia's naked body down in bed and handcuffs her wrists on either side of the bed posts. Leaving Olivia totally defenseless, she shoves the ball gag in Olivia's mouth and the disciplining begins. Usually the vibrating dildo is the main object for the biggest punishment. Other times Alex would use different sex toys, depending on how much trouble Olivia caused. She loves the way Alex tortures her like that. To be a good girl for the ADA, she needs to be punished every often.

"Whatever you say, babe." She gave her a loving kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Alex gave Olivia a very tight hug and left the bathroom, then the apartment. Olivia desperately wants the punishment. All she has to do is to pull off one more prank in order to hit Alex's nerve.

For most of the day, Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Munch were working vigorously on their boring paperwork. They've been stuck on their dull paperwork for two straight days and they need to get their job done by today. The four detectives stopped from what they were doing when the satisfied ADA entered the squad room. They can tell that she had a good day in court.

"Hey Alex. Trial went good?" Elliot asked.

"He pleaded guilty on all counts."

"That's great to hear." Captain Cragen joined in with the other detectives. He took a chair nearby and sat down.

"Maybe we should all go for a drink… you know, as a celebration," Munch suggested.

"Yeah, once we finished this darn paperwork," Fin added.

Olivia realized that Alex is looking for a chair to sit down. "Alex, here is an extra seat for you." She pulled an unused chair closer to her desk.

"Thanks Liv." As Alex sat down, something made an unusual sound coming from her seat. As Elliot, Fin Munch, and Cragen all looked at her with confusion, Olivia smiled but didn't giggle so far. Most detectives working close by also glanced at the embarrassed ADA.

"I guess somebody's baking brownies," Olivia called out. Nearly everybody in the squad room burst into laughter, except for Alex.

"That's disgusting, Olivia!" Alex got up and removed Olivia's dark leather jacket that covered the seat. Her face flushed with humiliation. "You have to fool me with this… this fart toy!" She threw the toy at her.

"For your information, Counselor, it's a whoopee cushion." Olivia couldn't control herself anymore. She giggled so hard that she nearly wet herself. While still laughing her ass off, she ran to the bathroom. She didn't even notice that she forgot to yell "April Fools!" Other detectives also took their time to stare at this odd detective.

"Has anyone ever seen Olivia laugh before?" Cragen asked.

At the exact same time, Elliot, Fin and Munch shook their heads no. They couldn't get over what happened between the badass detective and the humiliated ADA.

"Okay then, the party's over. I'm going back to my office. I better see some improvements by the end of the day." He got up and walked away from the group.

'_Olivia Benson, I am going to give you your biggest punishment tonight… but how?'_ Alex thought. She glanced at the crime scene photos displayed on Olivia's desk until she got a brilliant idea… an idea that she is willing to try. Before the three detectives went back to work, Alex asked them a favor.

"Guys, I need your help."

"Is it about Olivia?" Munch asked.

"Yes. I need help setting up a prank… and it involves with a lot of pomegranate juice."

The three detectives knew exactly where Alex is going with this. They immediately went back to work so then they can help Alex with her revenge.

The day is finally over for Olivia Benson as she entered the apartment building, filled with excitement and arousal. She could hardly wait to see her pissed-off lover. Alex contacted Olivia earlier and told her that she would be there in Olivia's apartment at the end of the day. Olivia brought over a dozen red roses as well as a shopping bag, which includes a brand new thick purple dildo, leather harness, a ball gag, and metal handcuffs. She thought she would rather be romantic than foolish for a change. She quickly rushed to the elevator and pressed the correct number. As soon as the doors shut tight, the elevator seemed to go up very slowly for some reason.

'_I guess I should've taken the stairs.'_

After a one, long moment of impatient waiting, the elevator finally stopped moving. Once the doors flew open, Olivia immediately walked out of the elevator. She paced very fast… so fast that she ran in the hallway. Only ten feet away from her home, she instantly froze. Her heart pounded harder and her stomach tightened when she found out that her door is halfway opened.

'_What the hell is going on?' _

The thought of Alex came back to her mind. She prayed that nothing has bad happened to her mistress. She also hoped that Alex is not there in her apartment whether someone vandalized her home or not. Using her spare hand, she reached over for her gun. She walked quickly but silently and stopped at the doorway. After calming herself down, she kicked the door and raised her gun. Surprisingly, everything looks the same in there except that Alex is not in Olivia's view.

"Alex?"

While pointing her gun out at all direction, the nervous detective took another few more steps. Then she caught a glimpse of something red on the floor… just right around the corner where her dark, leather couch is located. This is not a positive feeling for Olivia. She nervously walked around the couch until she dropped all her belongings, including her gun.

"Oh My God, noooo!"

She stared down at the lifeless body of an ADA lying down in a pool of her own blood. Olivia almost threw up when she found a knife dug deep into Alex's chest. She ran over to her lover and got down on her knees. She gently placed both of her soft hands on Alex's face, urging her to respond.

"_Alex," _she whispered while caressing her face with her fingers._ "Please wake up… oh honey please wake up!" _Fighting back her tears, she planted a kiss on her parted lips. Alex still didn't respond.

Olivia closed her eyes, thinking that this is all a bad dream. She can't lose Alex… she just can't. Alex is the only woman who loves and cares for Olivia for who she is. Olivia had a sad, lonely life because she's the child of her mother's rape. She never really felt love and confidence in herself once her mother told her of what happened. Shortly after her mother's death at the flight of subway stairs last year, Alex stepped up to Olivia and confessed to her of how much she loves her no matter what. Life went brighter for the detective ever since she got in a relationship with the Assistant District Attorney. She was in the longest lasting relationship with Alex than any other men she dated over the years. Now that Alex is gone from this world, her life will be even sadder.

"_Oh Alex… I'm… I'm so sorry."_ Tears started to emerge from Olivia's eyes. She turned around in the opposite direction and covered her face with her hands. She broke down into quiet sobs.

"_April Fools." _

Olivia peaked over from her shoulder and stared at her mistress who suddenly rose from the dead. Alex got up halfway and led out a silent giggle.

"Alex… what was that for?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Because, Liv, the way you tortured me with your nasty pranks, I thought it's time for a little revenge." Alex took a moment to stare at her lover's sad eyes before yanking the kitchen knife off her. She can tell how shocked Olivia is.

"That was one hell of a prank you set up."

"Well, actually, I got some assistance."

Elliot, Fin and Munch all came out from Olivia's bedroom. She never thought in the world that her friends would actually help Alex set up a prank.

"That was a quite a show worth waiting for," Elliot said, "I'll never forget this one."

"Thankfully, you didn't call for help," Munch added.

"I guess we got you good, didn't we, Liv?" Fin said.

"Yes, you did. You guys almost gave me a heart attack." She felt a little embarrassed by those responses, especially when they saw her freaking out about lifeless Alex.

"I'm sorry, Liv, but you deserve it…," Alex replied, "… On the other hand, the pranks you set up were pretty funny." She gave Olivia a loving smile. She unbuttoned her collared shirt soaked with pomegranate juice. Then she removed her thick bulletproof vest where the stabbed mark of the kitchen knife is located. She's only wearing a white T-shirt with little stains.

"No need to apologize, Alex. That was a good prank. Very scary though." Olivia grabbed some paper towels and began cleaning up the mess. Alex and the three detectives joined in to help her. It didn't take that long for five people to wipe off puddles of pomegranate juice from the floor.

"Elliot, Munch, we better go down to the precinct to finish up our paperwork before our Captain fires us," Fin broke in.

"Guys," said Alex, "thank you again for helping me fool Olivia." She handed the bulletproof vest over to Elliot.

"No problem, Counselor," Elliot replied cheerfully.

"We should do that again on April Fools next year," Munch said.

"Or any other day," Fin pointed out, "that was a lot of fun."

"Have a good night," Elliot said to both Olivia and Alex.

"You too," Olivia said.

All three detectives waved good bye and walked out from the apartment. Alex offered to close the door behind them. Olivia felt relieved that her friends didn't see her personal items spread out on the floor. She picked up the red roses and went up behind Alex. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, showing off the roses in front of her. "You tricked me, counselor. You also get a big punishment."

"What do I have to do, detective?" Alex asked seductively. She retrieved the flowers from her and sniffed them, even though they have no scent.

"Get in the shower to clean up. I expect you to not get dressed after you're done."

"_Olivia,"_ Alex whispered in her ear,_ "I'm afraid that I need some company in the shower."_ Letting the roses drop on the floor, Alex turned her whole body around and threw both of her arms around Olivia's shoulders. She massaged the back of her head, feeling how soft and silky her short cropped hair is.

Olivia gave Alex a one, long tender kiss. _"Okay, Alex, I'll do what you say. But then I get a punishment after… right?"_ She smacked her lover right on her ass.

"_You bet."_ Alex kissed Olivia one last time before heading off to the bathroom. Olivia scooped up her personal items and tossed them aside on the couch. She followed Alex to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The two ladies will never forget this day on April the 1st.


End file.
